Father?
by Ion Halo
Summary: A teenage girl had always wondered why others had a father, when she did not. She tried asking her mother, but she kept changing the subject. One day, her mother told her that her father is in Teufort. Then, she stumbled upon a team of nine. She has a feeling that her father was one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Team Fortress 2 fanfic. Enjoy! **

"Don't ever come back anymore! And I don't get why you want to see him so badly!" an angry yell can be heard, piercing through the silent night. _Fine, I don't even want to be here anyway, _I thought. My mother had kicked me out of the house. For the millionth time, literally. Usually, I would just go back home hours later, and my mom would shed tears of joy and told me to never run away anymore.

But this time, I won't go back anymore, even if I had nowhere to go. I took some money, my laptop, a few changes of clothes, some food that wouldn't last long, and of course, my trusty carbine rifle. I went into a nearby restaurant and pondered over my problems.

A table of nine, clad in blue, was sitting opposite my table. "The bloody REDS have been stronger than we had thought lately, we can't even kill any of them," a man wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses, and with a thick Australian accent began. "I'm afraid ve cannot do anyzhing about it," another man with a thick German accent replied.

"Their damned sentry is definitely hacked!" a younger man with headphones yelled. That attracted the attention of some people dining. "And my sentries can't even touch them, befor getting destroyed," a man with a yellow construction hat commented.

An idea struck me. _Perhaps they need another member into the team, and let me stay with them, _I mused. So, I went over to their table and asked, "Perhaps you people need a new gunman?" The team shot thoughtful looks. "Well, I never thought of that as a solution! You have any experience with weapons?" the Australian said. I showed the team my carbine rifle.

"Excellent, now you should follow us to our base. We have to test your qualification," the Australian said. The entire team was delighted. I hopped into their van. A few hours later, we arrived at the base.

"Welcome to Teufort, mate," the Australian said. I never knew about the existence of Teufort. They led me into a warehouse with plenty wood panels that resembled each member of the team. The man with a construction hat explained, "You're gonna shoot all the wood panels. We're also going to set three stages. The panels do not move on the first stage. Then they will start to move and finally, there is a sentry gun on the third stage. Good luck in not being shot by my sentry."

I used to hunt, so that should be a piece of cake. "Before the test begins, mademoiselle, please take my revolver." The man wearing a balaclava handed me a revolver. "Merci," I replied, assuming he's French. I shot all of the panels with such agility that left them staring in awe.

"Well, mate, you have the standards of a sniper." The Australian was very impressed. "Welcome to the Builders League United, or BLU team for short. The name's Engineer. And he's the Sniper." He pointed his gloved hand towards the Australian. He tipped his hat and smiled in response.

"Hey there, good lookin', my name's Scout. We should go get fried chicken sometimes." The young man in headphones introduced. "Always trying to impress girls whilst utterly failing on it. And my name is ze Spy, mademoiselle." The Frenchman remarked and kissed my hand. "Go to hell, Spy." Scout retorted. "Mmph mmh mphh mppphh!" a person in a gas mask and wears a costume made of asbestos mumbled happily. "He's the Pyro," Scout translated.

"WOMEN AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN A BATTLEFIELD, THEY SHOULD STAY HOME." A man clad in a soldier outfit commented. "Don't mind the Soldier, alright?" Engineer said. "Guten tag, fräulein, my name is zhe Medic, und willkommen to zhe team," the man wearing rounded glasses said. "I am Heavy Weapons Guy, and this is Sasha." A tall and big man showed me his minigun.

"I (hic) am the (hic) Demoman... (hic) I loooooove you man...(hic)" a seemingly drunk man with an eyepatch over his left eye said. "Well, he's always drunk, so don't mind him anyway," Engineer explained. "So what's your name, buddy?" he continued. Everyone was looking at me when Engineer asked me that question. "Well, my name is Zelda, and nice to meet you guys," I said.

**So what do you think? I hope you like it! I will post the next chapter soon. Please leave reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the last one.**

**EnderGirl: Thanks for your review! I have never written a story with dialogues so you review really helps! I like your stories too!**

**Enjoy!**

"Zelda. Zhat is a beautiful name," Medic complimented.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Gentlemen, there is a problem. As it is getting late, where will Mademoiselle Zelda sleep?" Spy piped up. Everyone began to ponder over the question.

"Vell, if you do not mind, Frau Zelda, I have a spare bed in my room," Medic suggested. "Sweet. Can I stay in your room?" I asked.

"Zhat vould me by pleasure." I can see Scout glaring at Medic. "Oh yeah! Spy, your revolver," I handed him his revolver.

"Non, Mademoiselle Zelda. you can keep it in your posession. I have an Ambassador revolver and zat would do just fine." Spy placed it back to my hand.

Later that night, Medic guided me to his room, which is past the medibay. I left my stuff there to take a shower and change my clothes. When I was done, I went back to the room to see Medic writing something. _He's probably writing a report, and I shouldn't disturb him, _ I thought.

I lied down on my bed and took out my favourite book. Medic stopped writing and asked me, "I can see zhat you like to read,"

"Yes, I do, and I tend to read them before sleeping. I like to read all sorts of books, as long as it is interesting and appropriate." I replied.

"Vell, zhat is gut for you. Personally, I do like books, but zhere is nobody to discuss about a book with me. Herr Spy und Herr Sniper like to read too, but zhey like to read magazines, und ve have to be careful of Pyro, he could burn our books." Medic sighed.

"Oh, and what are you writing? I thought I would be disturbing you," I changed the subject.

"Zhat is a report. I have to send them to zhe Administrator, vho is in charge of our daily battles. You are not disturbing me, anyvays,"

"Can't you take turns with the others to write that?" I was confused.

"Zhe ozhers are dummkopfs. Sure, Herr Engineer could vrite it, but he is to attached vith his electronics. I'm pretty zure zhat Herr Spy von't be villing to vrite it. So, I have to do it myself."

Suddenly, white dove swooped in from the open window. "Guten abend, Archimedes." Medic greeted. It flew towards him and perched on his shoulder. "Frau Zelda, meet Archimedes, my pet dove."

Archimedes flew to my bed and perched on my book. "Hello, Archimedes!" I said. It cooed in reply. "I used to have an owl called Dominik, but I released it." I remembered his white feathers and powerful talons.

"Oh, zhat is sad. But vhy vould you release it?" Medic asked. "I found an injured owl when I was hunting three years ago. I sympathize it, so I brought it home and took care of it. A few months later, it was healed. I know it likes me very much, but my mother found out about Dominik and made me release it. Every once in a while, Dominik will come back to visit me, or I will go to the forest where I found him to see him. I don't know if he's always watching me, but I hope he knows I'm here. And how did you meet Archimedes?" I explained.

"Ich hoffe Dominik vould find you zhen. Vhen I vas escaping Germany, I ran across a catering van full of doves for zhe local prime minister's wedding. I felt bad for zhem, so I released zhem all. But a few doves did not vant to leave me, so I named one of zhem Archimedes. Anyvay, should I be explaining to you about your objective tomorrow?" Medic asked. "But of course!" I replied.

"Ve are going to capture zhe enemy's intelligence. Vhat you need to do is just go to zheir intelligence room and steal zhe briefcase, zhen bring it back to our base. Zhe rest of us vill be protecting our intelligence. Herr Scout vill be accompanying you because he usually captures zhe intelligence. Is zhere any questions?" Medic explained.

"Oh, und I forgot to tell you, if you die, you vill respawn shortly after." This 'respawn' thing scared me a little. _What if it failed? _I shuddered at the thought. Medic seemed to hear my thoughts."Zure, it sounds scary, maybe it _is _scary, but once you get used to it, zhen it vill be alright." He comforted.

I felt a little reasurred. Archimedes's cooing helps too. "It's pretty late. I guess I should get some sleep. Good night," I yawned.

"Gute nacht." Medic replied as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed it as well! Do you like it? Same as before, please leave reviews! I am in such a rush that i did not double check. Sorry if anything was wrong.**

**P.S. I'm sorry that i might not be able to post anything until next year because I have a lot of travelling to do. Yes, at the end of the year. But I will post another chapter if I could.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again fellow readers! It might seem weird because I was posting with my cousin's computer, and I have never used her computer. **

**Yes, I play The Legend of Zelda. I can only play Spirit Tracks and Phantom Hourglass as I only have a Nintendo DS and a Nintendo 3DS (Which is already good enough). I just finished Spirit Tracks. (I know I'm slow)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"WAKE UP, MAGGOT! AND YOU TOO, YOUNG WOMAN!" Soldier yelled, arousing me from my slumber.

_Shut up already, _I thought. In my frustration, I put my pillow over my head to help drown the noise.

"Guten morgen, Frau Zelda. I suggest you to vake up as soon as possible or Herr Soldier vill bash through zhe door," Medic said as he was going to get his lab coat.

"Good morning, Medic." I said, giving up. I put on a jacket and walked out of the room. Pyro cooked breakfast. It looked scrumptious. Engineer told me that there was mail intended for me. I went to the mailbox and took the package, and then I opened it.

There was a note that said:

_Welcome to the BLU team, Zelda._

_The Administrator informed me that you are already being recognized by respawn. _

_You are required to wear your uniform throughout your mission._

_Good luck and happy working._

_-Pauling._

There was a blue collared t-shirt and a checkered dress in black with a belt. There was a satchel attached to the belt. A pair of knee-length socks was stuffed into the Adidas athletic shoes. There was an aviator hat and aviator glasses tinted light blue on top of the outfit.

_Sweet,_ I thought, and went into the washroom, then changed into the outfit. A question suddenly hit me. _How did the Administrator know that I'm here? _A few seconds later, I had an answer. _She's supposedly all knowing. Of course she'll know._

I braided my hair and put on the hat. I waltzed out of the room and ate my breakfast, only to be met by a baffled Scout. "Hey, what the hell are ya doing wearin' my shoes?!" he demanded.

"Take a chill pill, Scout. The Admin sent me these." I retorted. He walked away, frustrated.

"Oi, Shelia, you look pretty good in that," Sniper said.

"_MISSION BEGINS IN TEN MINUTES!_" The Administrator screeched through the loudspeaker.

I hastily finished my breakfast and rushed to the respawn room with the others. Spy approached me and said, "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Zelda, you look very pretty today."

"Oh, you flatter me a lot, Spy," I pretended to be sophisticated.

"For your information, mon cheri, all your weapons are in there." He pointed towards an unmarked locker, as the others are marked with wach mercenary's emblem. I hastily thanked him and went towards the locker.

As I opened the locker, my carbine rifle was there all right, although it seems polished. A few more magazines were right beside it. The revolver Spy gave me was also there. I put the revolver on the gun holder on my belt and slung the carbine rifle on my back.

"_MISSION BEGINS IN SIXTY SECONDS!"_

I readied myself at the gate, next to the Heavy and Medic duo. "Frau Zelda, if you are injured, you could just call me, und I vill come und heal you. Zhere is also health packs scattered throughout zhe battlefield, so you should'nt be vorried if I didn't come and heal you." Medic informed.

"Got it." I replied. Scout popped out of nowhere and said, "Uh… Zelda, sorry for snappin' at ya earlier, and I want you to take this," he handed me a baseball bat.

"Ugh, Scout, do you really need to pop out of nowhere to scare me? By the way, why would you give me a baseball bat out of the blue (No pun intended)?" I jumped a little.

"Ya know, what will ya do of you run outta ammo? I see tha' you don't have a melee weapon, don't ya?" Scout explained.

"Alright, thanks." I took the bat from him.

"_MISSION BEGINS IN TEN SECONDS!"_

I put on the pair of aviator sunglasses.

"_FIVE!"_

_Here goes._

"_FOUR!"_

"_THREE!"_

_And how I hate countdowns._

"_TWO!" _

"_ONE!"_

The gate opened and everyone began shouting his battle cry.

"LAST ONE ALIVE, LOCK THE DOOR."

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Move 'em out!"

"Freedom!"

"Raus, raus!"

I took a deep breath and as adrenaline rushed through me, I ran towards the battlefield.

When I was halfway to the intelligence room, a RED Scout looked at me, surprised. A few bullets through his head helped a lot. But what I never noticed was a Pyro who is right behind the Scout. Before I could react, s/he set me on fire with his/her flamethrower. I felt the fire engulfing me as s/he stared at me intently. I slumped to the floor, realizing that I cannot hold on much longer.

"Medic…" I murmured. Seconds later, someone said "Jawohl," The sound of a minigun firing is getting closer. Suddenly, energy surged through me. "Is leetle girl okay? Here, eat Sandvich." A deep Russian voice said while he handed me a sandwich. I took a bite of the sandwich and I was instantly extinguished. I was amazed at the tastiness of the sandwich and it's ability to extinguish flames.

"Zhere, zhere, nobody likes zhe feeling of being set on fire alive," Medic comforted, still healing me.

Soon after, I was energetic again. "Thank you, Heavy, for letting me eat your sandwich, and Medic, for healing and encouraging me." I thanked them.

"Bitte schon, gut luck, und now go get zhe intelligence." Medic replied.

"Leetle girl can win for us." Heavy encouraged.

I nodded and headed towards the intelligence room. As Medic had said before, the room containing the intelligence is indeed heavily guarded. I snuck behind the RED Engineer and pointed the revolver on his head.

"Help!" he yelled. His sentry gun detected me and immediately fired towards us. It killed its own master. Suddenly, it started to have blue sparks enveloping it, and exploded into a pile of junk.

Our Spy uncloaked and said, "I sapped the sentry. I was expecting the Scout to get here first, but amazingly, you arrived first. Just take the briefcase and bring it back to our base. Take the sewers, as the other exit has a Sniper. I am going to kill him now. Good luck on bringing it back to our base."

I ran through the sewer and I saw a RED Soldier patrolling. I slammed the bat on his head and he was knocked out instantly. Then I shot him on the head in case he wakes up. The way back to the base was as smooth as silk. It actually felt exhilarating running back to the base and before I knew it, The Administrator said, "Victory."

**Actually, the outfit is simply FemScout's outfit, and to let her face be created in your imagination, Zelda does not look like FemScout. The aviator hat is simply Aviator's Assassin (I love a pilot's outfit.). The aviator sunglasses, well, you guessed it, just FemSniper's glasses tinted blue. I'm going to make Zelda near-sighted (I actually am.). ._.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I hate countdowns. I was always scared of the sound of flag offs. But the good thing is they provide a lot of energy for me to start a race.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year's Day! So a lot of you readers said that I wrote the story a little to quickly, yep, I am a very impatient person. I was always thinking that I had to get straight to the point right away so... yeah. I will try to slow down as much as possible, like make friends with the mercenaries. And I was gonna make Soldier a nicer guy, but then it dosen't make sense. Okay, enough of my bickering and let's get to the story.**

Everyone was back at the base, exhausted on the day's work. But, we were all satisfied as we had won the match.

"This is the first win in a million years, and thanks to Zelda, we had capped the intel," Engineer said.

"Leetle girl is best," Heavy gave me the thumbs-up. "Ja, agreed," Medic added.

"Thanks for the complimets, guys. And didn't you guys help me by protecting me when I was getting the intelligence on the way back here?" I said.

"Ah, you're being modest," Spy commented.

"Didn't you warn me that there's a Sniper somewhere in the intel room?" I said. "And Heavy, thank you for your sandwich, Medic, thanks for healing me. Sniper, remember that you helped me kill the Spy that's trying to backstab me? Before I knew it, he lay dead with a bullet through his forehead, so I was pretty sure it's you." I continued.

"Not bad for a shelia," Sniper murmured.

"Hey, how did ya get his sandwich? When I tried to get his sandwich once, I nearly got creamed. And you know how much it sucks when a bear sits on you and chillin', right?" Scout asked.

"I was nearly dead when Heavy and Medic saved me, so he gave me his sandwich." I don't have time to give him the full explanation.

"Wha-" Scout was interrupted by Soldier. "NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, A WOMAN IS STILL REQUIRED TO BE IN A KITCHEN, NOT THE BATTLEFIELD."

"Just give the young lass a break, aye?" Demoman tried to back me up.

"Umm... It's okay, Demo. Since we won the match today, I will cook dinner to celebrate our victory, is that already enough?" I announced.

Soldier snorted and said, "THEN GO TO THE KITCHEN." He pointed towards the kitchen. I sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Spy followed. I tried not to notice him. But when I was in the kitchen, I finally cracked.

"Spy, what do you want?" I demanded.

"Oh, I am here to assist you on your task, mon cheri." Spy simply answered. "Alright then... But I don't see what you can help me, for the moment, at least," I replied.

I opened the cabinet. What I saw was a pile of scrap metal covered in blood. It took me a while to realize that it's just frying pans and pots. Then I remembered that I saw Soldier whacking an enemy to death earlier. _How am I going to cook with that?_

"A true gentleman like me has all the resources. I can borrow you my frying pans if you want," Spy said with a sardonic smile plastered on his face. I almost jumped. _I forgot that he's there. _"Okay, Spy, could you please borrow me some of your utensils?"

"But of course, and please excuse me as I have to retrieve it from my room." He said before he cloaked himself. "Don't take too long," I said, wondering if he heard it. I searched around for plates and ingredients. I found ten plates, and some steak and vegetables in the fridge.

Suddenly a frying pan floated in. I was going to scream before I found out it was just a cloaked Spy. "Here you go, mon cheri," He handed me the utensils.

"Thanks," I said, and set to work. A few hours later, with a few helps from Spy, dinner was finally ready. As we laid the food on the table, everyone took a seat on the dining table. And before I knew it, the dinner's finished.

"Honestly, not bad at all," Enginner commented. "Wow, the food's amazing." Scout said. "Leetle girl make good food." Heavy said. "Aye, 'tis the best food I ever tasted," Demo said, apparently sober. "You sure know how to cook, shelia," Sniper complimented. "Your culinary skills is very good, Frau Zelda." Medic said.

"SEE, I TOLD YOU THAT WOMEN BELONG TO THE KITCHEN." Soldier said. "Yeah, yeah whatever," I retorted. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, WOMAN?" he looked offended. "I said whatever." I said. "HOW DARE YOU HUMILATE ME? DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR STATUS?" Yep, he's definitely agigated.

When he looked like he was about to slap me, I had a prank to pull on him and not get into trouble. "You know what, buckethead? If you threaten to slap me, the consequences are going to be bad," I taunted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" He's really gonna slap me. His hand swept across the room, heading towards its target-

Only to be stopped by a gloved hand.

"Calm down, Soldier. Didn't she cook dinner for you?" Spy said, still holding Soldier's hand mid-air. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, FRENCHIE?" Soldier fought back. "Ja, Herr Spy was right. You should've been thankful." Medic backed Spy up. "Doktor is right." Heavy said.

"You should act like a man, aye, Solly?" Demo said. "Cool down, Soldier. You won't be a man if you slap a shelia," Sniper continued. "Pffffft, falling for a joke like that. Anyways, did you cap the intel? No you didn't. Anna did, ya knucklehead." Scout jeered.

Soldier jerked at Spy's hand. "LET ME GO!" "Only it you promise not to hurt Zelda, mon ami." "YEAH, YEAH. WHATEVER YOU SAY." Soldier was desperate to get Spy's hand off his. Spy released him and he stormed to his room, whispering 'I swear I'm gonna teach her a lesson.'. Scout chuckled as Soldier slammed the door.

"Anna, you shouldn't enrage Herr Soldier any further." Medic advised. "Yes, he has a short temper and sometimes holds grudges. And Scout, why do you jeer at him?" Spy added. "What? It's not funny?" Scout replied quickly.

"Alright, if you people say so, I'll apologize later," I said. Today is definitely a crazy day.

**Did you like it? A random rant on dinner. For your information, I think I'm not gonna add any more battle scenes. Oh yeah, and when Zelda taunts Soldier, I got the idea from a fanfic I read earlier. I think it's called The New Arrival by SkyminSlash. It's a good story though. I am so gonna have fun with the next chapter. Please leave reviews, I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not really sure what's in a carnival, as I had never went there. Just an assumption of what it looked like. Anyway, rate, review and enjoy!**

Apparently, we have day-offs every week. We can go out and have fun, and just wander around. Today, we decided to go to a nearby carnival. Engineer, Medic and Soldier decided to stay at the base. Engineer and Medic had to do some research about their own things, and Soldier... Well, let's just say that he's still angry at me.

We hopped into Sniper's camper van and we set off to the carnival. A few hours later (as the battlefield is in a secluded area in case we're found out by the public), we finally arrived at our destination.

Pyro spotted a booth that lets you win a stuffed unicorn if you managed to shoot all the targets without missing them. So s/he tried to get Sniper to help him/her win it. Sniper accepted, because he thinks that he needed to sharpen his skills a little more. Of course, being a Sniper, he shot all of the target on the mark. He got his prize and handed it to Pyro. Pyro jumped around happily and hugged the unicorn tightly.

When we were going to ride a roller coaster, Scout boasted that he had rode roller coasters millions of times, and he wasn't afraid this time. Heavy passed this. After the ride, he can't stop throwing up. "So that's what a person who rode roller coasters millions of times feels after another ride," I teased. He was going to get me, but was too nauseous.

We went for a ride in the ferris wheel when Scout was feeling better. Heavy and Sniper shared a ride with me, Scout with Pyro and Spy with Demoman. "Are you afraid of heights, shelia?" Sniper asked. "Not really, what about you?" I replied. "Course I'm not, if I were, how am I going to be a Sniper?" he said.

When we were in the middle of the air, Heavy started clutching onto my shirt. "Seems like you have acrophobia, don't you, Heavy? That explains why you passed the roller coaster ride." I said.

"Da, Heavy afraid of heights," Heavy replied meekly.

Sniper snorted. "A bear of a man like you are afraid of heights, how amusing." I sighed. "What if you were him?" I patted Heavy's back gently. "Alright, mate, just don't look down. Look at me and shelia." Sniper instructed. "That's more like it," I said to myself. Heavy kept closing his eyes and hugged me for the rest of the ride.

After the ride, we got some ice cream. That was, when I saw a familliar couple walking towards us. A woman with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and a tanned, lean man next to her. It took me seconds to realize that the person was my mother and her new boyfriend, Sebastian. My mother introduced me to him a few weeks ago. I tried to walk away, but Sebastian already noticed me. "What's up, Zelda? Your mom was so worried about you," He greeted. _Ah, there's now way out now._ Then I remembered that Spy was very cunning.

"Where have you been, Zelda? I was worried sick about you since you were gone," my mom said. The team looked bewildered. "So is that your mom, lassie?" Demoman asked. "Yep, this is my mom, Heather, and her new boyfriend, Sebastian," I introduced. Since Spy was next to me, I whispered to him to help me out. He got the signal. "And when are you coming back with us? Why are you with a bunch of men?" my mom continued.

"Hey, it's you who doesn't want to tell me about who my dad is. You told me that he's somewhere in Teufort, and now I'm living in Teufort with them. Soon I'll find out who my dad is." I answered all her question impatiently. "Why do you even care about him so much?" she retorted. I paused.

"Pardon me, my fair lady, I'm afraid we cannot let Mademoiselle Zelda go." Spy tried to break the silence. as he slipped his cloaking watch, unnoticed, into my hands and told me to hide, and take Scout with me. "Why?" she demanded. "She's working with us," Sniper said.

He'll know where I am as the cloaking watch has a tracking device. I challenged Scout for a race to the magic show. Of course he accepted. "Wow, wow, wow, young lady, you're not going anywhere," Sebastian said. I let Scout have a head start and I cloaked myself.

"Where did Zelda go!?" my mom yelled. Spy tried to give her an explanation as I ran away. As soon as I was out of range, I joined Scout at the show. "Why the hell is your mom here? And did you run away from your house?" he asked. "How do I know? It was her who kicked me out of the house." I replied.

"So you don't know who your dad is, huh," he continued. "I don't know my dad too, but as long as my mom still cares about me, it's okay." "I still remember how my dad used to cuddle me before I went to bed, but I don't remember him at all, and my mom doesn't really care about me, and we just drop this conversation? It's not really comfortable to talk about." I said. "Alright," he replied.

I noticed that there's a stand that sells buckets. _Why would there be a bucket shop out of nowhere? _I thought about buying one and giving it to Soldier as an apology. "Hey, Scout, I'm gonna buy a bucket over there. Okay?" I said. "Yeah,sure," he replied.

After I bought the bucket, Spy and the others were waiting for me. "Well, that was one tough situation to go through." Spy remarked.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for bailing me out back there," I said.

"Now you sound like Spy," Scout remarked cheekily.

"Why is leetle girl holding bucket?" Heavy asked.

"Oh, I was gonna give it to Soldier as an apology for what happened yesterday." I replied. "Here you go Spy," I handed him his watch. "Much obliged," the latter replied. "Are we done here? If we are, we should return to our base. It's getting dark." Sniper said. I never knew that it's getting dark. So we headed back to the base.

**Why would there be a shop that sells only buckets? I don't know! I just hope Solly accepts Zelda's apology. I just felt guilty that Zelda treated him that way. Would it be pretty ironic that Heavy was afraid of heights? Please leave reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I put a little of the Soldier's backstory to slow the story down. And yes, Expiration Date references are in here. And it would probably be quite short. Enjoy.**

As we arrived at the base, Engineer had prepared dinner. I had to admit that his food was one of the best that I had ever tasted. After dinner, I realized that I haven't seen Soldier. I looked for him anywhere, but there was no sign of him.

I asked Engineer if he had seen him. "Don't think so, young lady. I'd reckon he's still curled up in his room." He answered.

Then I went to Medic. "I'm afraid I have never seen Herr Soldier all day, Frau Zelda, as I had been researching about zhe Medigun all day long," was his answer.

I went to Soldier's room. I had prepared a sandwich in case he told me to go to the kitchen and then has a conflict with me again. I took a deep breath and rapped the door three times. "GO AWAY." A hoarse voice came from the room. I probably destroyed his pride, as he was always proud of himself. I felt more and more guilty. I rapped the door again.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO GO AWAY, MAGGOT!?" Soldier yelled. I still stayed there for a few seconds, and believe it or not, he opened the door. He stared at me with disgust. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN!?" he asked furiously.

"Well, I'm very sorry for what happened yesterday, and I want to apologize." I handed him the sandwich.

He hesitated, and said, "COME IN." I followed him into the room. He hasn't taken my sandwich. "WHERE IS MY FOOD, WOMAN?" he finally asked. I gave him the sandwich. He snatched it and gobbled it up.

"NOT BAD." He commented. "Soldier, please accept my apology." I handed him the bucket I bought a few hours ago. He stared at it, and then he took it. I had put a loaf of bread in the bucket when I was making the sandwich.

He saw the loaf of bread and demanded, "WHY IS THERE A BREAD IN THERE, MAGGOT?" I shuddered a little. _I had forgotten to put the rest of the bread away! _ "S-so you'll do whatever you want to do with it?" I stammered.

"NOT A BAD IDEA, BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK I'LL DO WITH THAT?" he asked.

"Eat it?" I replied. "NO, MAGGOT, TELEPORT IT!" he chuckled. I remembered that Medic once told me that Soldier teleported bread and it mutated into a bread monster that nearly killed them all. "No, Soldier, please don't do that!" I protested.

"WHY NOT?" Soldier replied. "Anyways, why do you not allow women enter the battlefield?" I changed the subject quickly, and at the same time, I was also curious.

"DO YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO A STORY, LASS?" he finally said after a long pause. I nodded eagerly.

Ten years ago, on a late afternoon, Soldier had just finished his daily marches led by his sister. He used to chat with her every time after marches. He went to her office and knocked the door. "Come in," a voice replied. She was doing paperwork as usual.

"So are you ready for tomorrow's battle?" his sister had asked. "What do you expect from a soldier like me, Jane?" Soldier chuckled. "Well, that's great," She replied.

"Well, I thought you're supposed to be home, don't you?" Soldier joked.

"Hey! Who said that a woman can't be on a battlefield? Apologize immediately!" Jane yelled mischievously. "YES, MA'AM. SORRY MA'AM." Soldier saluted.

"You don't need to be so official, don't you?" Jane laughed.

"Colonel Doe? May I come in?" someone asked from the outside of the room.

"Well, I'd better get going, see you," Soldier left the room.

They woke up early on the next day, preparing for the battle. When the battle began, the soldiers fought with all their life. There was a lot of bloodshed. And Soldier was protecting his sister all along. What he didn't expect was a sniper that was aiming for his sister.

A particular gunshot was heard, among the others. It glided right through Soldier. A moment later, he realized that he wasn't dead. Slowly, he turned behind him and saw Jane's body sprawled on the ground. He picked her body up and saw a bullet through her forehead.

"JANE! NO!" Soldier yelled. "Please, wake up! There's no time for jokes!" he remembered that they used to play dead when they were kids. "Medic!" he yelled. A few doctors came and brought Jane's body back to the camp.

He ran from the battle and changed his name into Jane Doe in memory of his sister. Next, he went onto a Nazi killing spree to ease his sadness before getting recruited by Mann Co.

I was in the verge of tears when he told me the story. "That's why you do not like me to be in a battlefield." I said, wiping my tears.

"YES, AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD BE IN A KITCHEN." Soldier's voice remained firm.

"I promise that I won't die in the battlefield, alright?" I said.

"WHATEVER, JUST BE IN A KITCHEN. AND DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS." He warned.

"Sure." I replied. "And I think I should go to bed. Good night, Soldier."

**I heard that some women can be in war, so yeah. And if this story goes a little out of the track, sorry! I was checking on something else when I was writing this and got distracted. I will try to post the next one as soon as possible. Rate and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayyy! I see some of you reders don't get it about Soldier's name. Soldier's name was never Jane Doe, and Jane Doe was actually his sister's name. He changed his name to Jane Doe so he will always remember her.**

**Sydders2303: Thank you for asking your friends to read my fanfic! And your story about Jamima/Sonne inspired me to write about Solly's backstory. Love that story! And I like Sonne's name, she really feels like a sun to me!**

**Anyways, enjoy the story, readers!**

I bade Soldier goodnight as it was getting late. "REMEMBER NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT MY SISTER OR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" he warned.

"Your secret's safe with me," I replied before I closed the door.

I went back to the Medibay. As I approached the door, the sweet melody of a violin entered my ears. I silently walked into the room and enjoyed the soothing music. Medic was a pretty talented violinist. He stopped as he heard my footsteps.

"Oh! Sorry to come in unannounced, I just didn't want to disturb you, as your music is very relaxing." I said.

"Nein, it's alright." He replied as he put his violin back to the case. "How did your day go? Did Herr Soldier forgive you?" he asked.

"Yes, Soldier did forgive me. The day's gone well, though." I took my laptop out and checked my e-mails. My mom sent me mountains of e-mails.

_Hello, Zelda._

_Do you really want to see your father? What has he done to you? Nothing!_

_Why are you so obsessed to him? You don't even know him! _

_Bastian and I are going to get married next month. He will be a good father and treat you well. And you will experience the feeling of having a father. I don't know if your father is dead or alive. He's a psychopath as far as I know._

_Please, just come home!_

_-Mom _

I groaned and turned off my laptop. "Vhat seems to be zhe matter?" Medic asked. "My mother wants me home. And she's gonna be married to someone she knew for a few months." I replied.

"Vell, you should be happy for her!"

"What? How am I supposed to be happy? She marries people she has dated for a few months and then has a divorce. Then she'll find another one. I really hope to find my father as soon as possible," I said.

"Und vhy do you not vant to go home?" Medic asked again.

"I am already bored with this kind of life. She brings a man home, and they fight over something trivial and then they break up. It's an endless cycle. And the worst of all, we encountered her at the carnival just now." I complained.

"Didn't she convice you to go back home?"

"Of course she did. Luckily, Spy and the others helped me get away." I explained. "Anyways, how did you learn to play the violin? It's very good." I changed the subject.

"Vhen I vas young, my vater used to teach me to play zhe violin und zhe piano. Still, I like to play zhe violin more as zhere is no piano here, und you can take zhe violin anyvhere." Medic explained.

"Your skills are very great, but why don't you become a musician?" I felt confused.

"I vould prefer to heal people than entertain people, as I vas interested in zhe medical vorld vhen I vas young," he replied.

"Wow, that's actually wise," I said. "How did your day go, anyways?"

"I found out zhat zhe Medigun's _übercharge can be changed to critical hits. Und zhe übercharge bar vill charge 25% faster. Zhe problem is zhat I have to create a new Medigun. I vill call it zhe Kritzkrieg." He declared._

_"I think you can ask Engineer to help you with that," I suggested._

_"Ja, I vill. Danke, Zelda." He seemed to think that my suggestion is great. _

_"I need to sleep now, good night, you can continue with your violin," I said before pulling the covers over myself._

_"Gute nacht," he whispered before resuming his music._

_**Everybody knows Medic likes to play the violin, right? I think this chapter might be a little boring. Does anyone notice that this day has been too long? Please leave reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! I'm going to add a little story about Engineer this time. Enjoy!**

We were all getting ready for today's 'King of the Hill", which is that we have to capture the point and hold it for three minutes without letting the enemy capture it.

"AND I EXPECT OPTIMAL PERFORMANCE FROM YOU MAGGOTS!" Soldier continues with his daily rambling.

After the countdown, everyone began to scream their own battle cry. I ran to the control point with Scout and we arrived before the RED team. We managed to capture the point but I never noticed that the RED Demoman had come and shot some grenades towards me and Scout.

Before I knew it, my body was blasted to smithereens. Then the feeling of being pieced together by Respawn was almost as excruciating as your body exploding into pieces. After what felt like hours, I realized that I was standing in the Respawn Room with Scout beside me.

"I can't believe that the feeling of respawn is like being torn apart and pieced together," I remarked.

"I know! But when you get used to it, you won't be afraid of dying again." Scout replied.

"_Our control point has been contested!" _The Administrator screeched.

"Dammit! Let's get to the control point as soon as possible," Scout said. "Anyways, here ya go," he handed me a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch. "Drink it and you'll be as fast as hell,"

"Right. But I'm not really sure about this," I was uncertain.

"Just drink it and everything will slow down, and you'll be ultra fast!" Scout was losing patience.

I drank half of the can and everything started to slow down. _Maybe that's the effect of the drink. _I rushed to the control point and saw Engineer upgrading his Sentry Gun and Dispenser. That is, when everything started to revert to normal.

I recaptured the Capture Point after killing some of the REDs with the assistance of the Sentry Gun. "How do you like Teufort so far?" Engineer asked. "It's pretty nice, but sometimes I feel a little bad for killing the REDs for no reason at all," I answered.

I spotted a horde of REDs coming our way. Medic was healing Demoman nearby. I spotted a RED Sniper aiming for Demoman. Luckily, Medic übercharged him before the Sniper even shot Demoman. As the RED Sniper was aiming for Demoman, he said, "Piss off, ya bloody wanker,"

I don't know how Demoman managed to hear this because he turned towards Sniper and charged there, yelling, "Who's the bloody wanker!?" He reached Sniper and hacked him to death.

"Du dummkopf! I übercharged you so you vill kill zhe REDs coming towards us! Now you have vasted my übercharge!" Medic yelled angrily.

Engineer looked at me and shrugged. "Everyone is weird here," I commented. "Yeah," He agreed. Pyro had came to our aid and killed most of the REDs coming our way. "Do you have a family, Engineer?" I asked after the killing spree.

"Of course, and I miss them so much. Actually, it's my daughter's birthday this weekend." Engineer replied.

"That's great, What's her name?" I said.

"Becca. Becca Conagher, she's turning five." He pulled a photo out and showed it to me. Engineer was holding a little girl on his hands and a lady with hazel eyes and auburn hair was right next to them. It was a happy family.

"Wow. Your daughter and your wife looks so pretty." I complimented. He chuckled in response. "Do you think Becca will like this? He's Teddy Roosebelt." he handed me a teddy bear with overalls and a hardhat with goggles. "Well, it looks amazing! And resembles you. I'm sure Becca will like it." I said.

Suddenly, blue sparks enveloped his Sentry Gun. "Spy sappin' my Sentry!" Engineer yelled. I looked around in search of the enemy Spy, and he uncloaked himself right behind Engineer. "Behind you, Engie!" I cried.

He turned around and Spy slashed him a few times, frustrated for not getting to backstab Engineer. Blood stained his overalls, and he was losing blood rapidly. He lied on the ground, helpless. I took out the revolver our Spy gave me and shot a few bullets into Spy's head, and it done the job.

"Medic! Engineer, are you alright?" I yelled. A few seconds later, Medic arrived. "Ach mein Gott! Vhat just happened?" he said before healing Engie. He used the Rescue Ranger to fix the Sentry with what little strength he has left. "my Medigun can heal your wounds a little, but cannot replace the blood you had lost." Medic said.

Luckily, we managed to hold the Control Point and won the match. We brought Engineer to the Medibay. "Herr Engineer, I'm afraid zhe wounds had done a number on you, und you need time to be fully healed." Medic diagnosed. "How long does it take for him to be fully healed?" I asked.

"I do not know. Maybe a few weeks?" Medic replied.

"What about your daughter's birthday?" I felt bad for Engineer.

"We'll sort this out later," Engineer said weakly.

**Actually the scene about Demoman was my brother's idea. Sniper was supposed to say, "Piss off, white guy!" But I don't think that sounds appropriate. It's gonna have a lot of typos, I expect. Please leave reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the great reviews out there! I know a lot of people don't really accept Zelda's name, but anyways, let's continue with the story. Enjoy!**

Days had passed by, battles went on without Engineer. Sure, we'd lost most battles, but his condition remained the same.

Soon, his daughter's birthday arrived. "How are you going to visit your family?" I asked Engineer.

"I don't know, I promised them that I'll be there," Engineer said.

"Herr Engineer, I do not recommend you to be moving around so soon," Medic advised.

"But anyways, I think I'm healthy enough to move around." Engineer protested. He tried to move his body but his wounds hurt tremendously. He groaned in pain. "Ach, Herr Engineer, how many time do I have to tell you, don't move around or your wounds might reopen!" Medic scoled.

"Can I represent you to visit them?" I volunteered.

He hesitated and said, "I think so..."

"You could give me your address and I'll catch a ride to your house," I handed him a pen and a piece of paper. He took it and wrote the address.

"Be careful on your way there!" Engineer said as I was leaving the Medibay. I asked Spy if I could catch a ride to Engineer's house as the others are in town, having fun. He agreed and I hopped into his expensive sports car.

"Mademoiselle Zelda, why do you want to visit Engineer's family?" Spy broke the silence.

"I just felt bad that his daughter had to spend her birthday alone," I explained.

"_Ma fille..."_ Spy murmured.

"What is it, Spy?"

"I too, have a daughter. I was forced to leave her when she was very young, because my former job as an assassin may put her in danger," the Frenchman replied.

"But before you were assigned as the BLU team's Spy, surely you must went back home and find her?" I was baffled.

"A few years back, I went back to France, only to find out zat my house was empty. I tried asking the neighbours about my family, they all said my wife moved out weeks ago. As where they had left, I had absolutely no idea," Spy explained.

_What if Spy really was...? _I must try to find out.

'How old is she turning this year?" I slowly asked.

"Fifteen, mon cheri, why do you ask?" Spy answered.

_I'm fifteen too._

"When is her birthday?" I was trembling.

"As for zat... I do not remember," Spy replied, as if he doesn't want to tell me about it.

_No. Calm down. What if it was someone else?_

"We've arrived. I'll come back in a few hours to pick you up." Spy said before I have any more thoughts in my mind. I thanked Spy and rang the doorbell, holding Becca's present tightly.

A middle-aged woman answered the door. She had auburn hair and liquid hazel eyes. "Hello, young lady. How can I help you?" she asked warmly.

"Umm... Are you Mrs. Conagher?" I asked.

"Well, yes, I am," she replied.

"My name is Zelda, I'm your husband's colleague, and I'm here for your daughter's birthday." I explained. She saw me holding the present and said, "Come on in, and make youself home,"

I walked into the house. It was a small but spacious house. Pictures of Engineer and his family adorned the walls. There's even a picture of his grandfather, Radigan Conagher.

"What makes Dell unable to come?" Mrs. Conagher asked, concerned. "Well, Mrs. Conagher-" "Please, Lauren is just fine," she cut me off. "He was hurt when an enemy slashed him. But he's alright now, he just needs more rest." I continued.

A little girl with brown braids ran into the room with a wide smile. "Is daddy here yet?" She asked happily.

"No, daddy is busy, so he sent his friend to join us on this party." Lauren said.

"Hello, Becca. This is a present from your dad," I handed her the present.

She tore it open and took Teddy Roosebelt out. "Wow, this teddy bear is so cute!" she squealed. "Can we eat the cake now, mommy?" she asked.

"Sure," Lauren answered. "Zelda, would you mind joining us on this little party?" she continued.

"I would love to!" I answered. She smiled and took a pink cake with an unicorn design on it from the refrigerator. We sang the birthday song and ate the cake. We plaed together for a little more until Spy was coming back to pick me up.

"Zelda, before you go, can you share the cake with the others? I don't think we can finish this cake." Lauren said before I was leaving. She put a few slices of cake into a container and handed it to me. "Sure, I will." I said before I left them.

**How was this? Is Spy really Zelda's dad? You're welcome to guess, or rack up other theories. And how did Spy even manage to buy an expensive sports car? Please rate, and leave reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for not updating lately. I had writer's block and the Internet in my house is always down. So yeah. Here is the next chapter. It's probably short, as I just thought about this a few hours ago. Enjoy!**

I spent way too much time at the Conaghers'. As we arrived at the base, the mercenaries were placing dinner onto the dining table. We all ate dinner without a word. "How's my family going?" Engineer asked after dinner.

"They're a little worried about you, but everything's under control," I reported. I remembered that I have to find out about Spy. "Umm... Engineer, I have some errands to run, would you please excuse me?" I said. He said it's okay, and I rushed towards Spy's room.

I knocked at the door. No one replied. I knocked again. Still no reply. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. "How is one going to answer if no one is in the room?" Spy asked.

"Spy, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" I complained. "Well, what business do you have here, ma cheri?" he asked quickly.

"I was wondering if I can talk to you," I answered. "Aren't you afraid of me, a spy?" Spy taunted. _But I must find out. _"Not at all. I'm just gonna have a chat with you,and that's all." I said calmly

"Very well." Spy murmured as he unlocked the door. "After you, Mademoiselle Zelda." He said, holding open the door. I walked in, and the smell of colongne enveloped me. There was a bar with all sorts of alcohol on the right side of the room, and a bookcase and fireplace on the left side of the room. Also, paintings decorated the room.

"Take a seat, s' il vous plaît." Spy ushered me to a reading chair in front of the fireplace. I sat down anxiously. "What do you want to talk about?" Spy said as he took a seat on the chair next to me.

"Can you tell me more about you?" I requested. "Why would I do that, ma cheri?" he replied. "I want to get to know you more." _Please, don't let it be so difficult._

"I am a Spy from France. That's all you need to know." He said, expressionless. "Then can you tell me more about your family?" I tried harder. "I already told you that what I had said previously was all you need to know about me." Spy resisted.

"No. Please, I want to know more. I really mean it," I begged. "Why is that piece of information so important for you?" he said. "It's really important to me because it has something to do with my identity," I am literally going to cry. He raised an eyebrow.

"Since you are so persistent, I will tell you, but promise me, if a word goes out, you'll see," He finally cracked.

Many years ago in France, Spy worked as an international double agent. One day, a person wanted to hire him. He went to the renezvous, which was a cafe, and the employer was a beautiful woman with blue eyes. "Bonjour, mademoiselle. You hired me to work for you a few days ago," Spy greeted. "Ah, so it is you. Please, take a seat." She said.

"May I have your name, mademoiselle?" Spy asked. "My name is Heather, what about you?" The beautiful woman replied. "My name is Enrique, Mademoiselle Heather." Spy said, remembering all the names he had used, in case he used the same name again.

"Mr. Enrique, I suspect my boyfriend had been smuggling drugs and he has been abusing me because he was afraid that I will tell the authorities about it." Heather began. She removed the hat that she was wearing and it exposed some deep scars. Spy muttered something in French, shocked.

"How can I help you then?" Spy asked. "He has been aggressive lately. I'm afraid if this goes out of hand, it will put me and him in danger. So, can you help me out and protect me?" She replied.

"Well, that will be my pleasure." Spy said whilst he was thinking, _Would a spy even be a bodyguard? I'm curious of what's going to happen anyway. _Heather handed him a card containing her address.

"Great. Umm... I think he is going to go back home. If I weren't there, he'll throw a fit. I must go now." Heather said before hailing a taxi and left.

"And that, is how I met my wife. Are you happy now?" Spy said. I pieced together the information I got. _My mom is also Heather._ "Can you tell me more?" _But that's not enough to prove that he is my father. _

**Is Spy really gonna be Zelda's dad? Hmmmm... You can say that it is, or maybe not. Depends, because some of you suspect Medic. Why? I like that theory too. As usual, rate and review! I appreciate them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My brother gave me this idea. I think Spy's backstory should be a little longer than I expected. Enjoy!**

A week passed and Heather endured a lot of beatings. Spy had to hide somewhere near and watch at her being helplessly beaten as he cannot let her boyfriend know about his existence. They met at the same place again.

"Mademoiselle, how can you endure such abusive actions?" Spy asked, heartbroken.

"This happens a lot, and I'm alright. I can take it," Heather replied.

"You should run away from him, then," he suggested. "Do you know where he keeps his drugs?"

"Yes, I do," she answered. "Tell the police that he has been smuggling drugs, and has been abusing you," Spy said.

Heather broke into tears. "But… I have nowhere to go, and I'm scared," She sobbed.

"You can live with me in France and I can protect you," Spy said, handing her a napkin.

"That is a great idea, but I do not know how to get away from my boyfriend," she sniffled.

"When is he usually not home?" Spy inquired. "Mostly, and he goes to bars a lot," Heather explained. "Excellent. We can leave tomorrow, if you can," he replied. She started to smile. "Thank you so much, Enrique," she said, and gave Spy a hug.

Spy was startled by her sudden action, and hesitantly returned the hug. They parted ways after hours of chatting. Spy went to buy tickets bound for France. Then, he went to Heather's house to check on her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HEATHER, ARE YOU PLANNING TO RUN AWAY?" Heather's boyfriend, Beverly, barked. Heather gave no reply. "ARE YOU OPPOSING ME, WOMAN? DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE AUTHORITY HERE?" Beverly asked sternly.

Spy was getting ready in case Beverly will turn lethal. "Yes, I am going to leave tomorrow, my mother is sick," Spy heard. "DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE NO FAMILY?" Beverly replied. Heather looked scared as though a tiger is going to eat her up. He picked up a baseball bat near him and walked towards her.

"LYING TO ME, EH?" he taunted. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LIE TO ME?" he continued as he aimed the bat at Heather's head.

Spy couldn't take it anymore. He broke into the house and heard Beverly storm towards the front door as he heard noises downstairs. "WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS, BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE?" Beverly demanded.

"I see hurting her is not the right way to treat a lady," Spy said, remaining calm, and glanced at Heather, as she was standing on the staircase. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOU?" he replied, growing impatient. "IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND? NO! SHE'S MINE! I CAN DO ANYTHING TO HER AS LONG AS SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

He turned towards Heather. "Or, you are having an affair with this mutt over here," he said, grinning maliciously, clutching at the bat and taking aim at Heather. Spy was taken aback by how Beverly described him.

Before the bat hit her, Beverly was stopped by Spy's swift move. "Now go!" Spy yelled. Heather took her briefcase and ran outside. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Beverly yelled whilst trying to fight Spy. "Take a taxi to the train station and wait!" Spy yelled.

Several minutes later, Beverly grew fed up and went towards a store room. He took a shotgun out and pointed it at Spy. "What?" Spy said under his breath. Beverly shot a few rounds and missed Spy narrowly. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled, as Spy was unbelievably quick. Before he knew it, a piece of cold metal sunk into his back, piercing through his organs, and died instantly. Spy pulled his butterfly knife out and said, "Ah, serves you right for treating women like that. And, you've got blood on my suit."

To Spy, this is another ordinary kill like any other he's done. He left fake evidences, made sure nothing about him was exposed, and left the crime scene. Heather waited for Spy anxiously. "What took you so long, and what happened to Beverly?" she asked, worried. She noticed the blood stain on Spy's clothes and started to cry again.

"It's okay now, you're safe with me." Spy hugged Heather, and dried her tears.

**There's going to be a plot twist, and you guys have already been anticipating it. So stay tuned for the next chapter! Rate and review! I appreciate them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It has been a long time and I haven't updated. Sorry about that! I don't know when the next chapter will be out though. Enjoy!**

They lived in a nice flat in Paris. Soon after, they fell in love. They always took a walk near the Eiffel Tower and have a drink in a nearby café. They got married a few months later. Spy always went for work as a spy, but came back as soon as the mission was over.

A few years later, they were happily married. Occasionally, Spy would take day offs to take care of his new wife. Months later, Heather had exciting news to tell Spy.

"What is it," Spy asked, curious.

"Ugh, you're such a clueless person," Heather joked.

"Is it that you are expecting a child?" Spy assumed.

"Yes!" she replied, and hugged Spy tightly.

"That's great news," Spy smiled.

They prepared the best to welcome the baby. He tried not to smoke that much, but he can't help it. When Heather's pregnancy was due, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Spy was overjoyed. He quit his job as a spy to take care of his family.

They were a happy family. Until one day, he had to go for an important mission. It took him months to finish the mission.

After the mission, he rushed back home, eager to see his family. He was taken aback from the situation in his house. His house was vacant, not even a single piece of furniture was there. Graffiti adorned the walls. The sentence '_**YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!' **_was spray painted on the wall.

Spy tried to ask his neighbours about it, but nobody had an idea. Some claimed that they saw people moving the furniture, assuming that his wife was moving out. _No! She wouldn't leave me like that! _Spy tried to calm himself.

A few days passed and he finally found a lead. _**Mother and daughter kidnapped, **_the local newspaper wrote. The police found traces of the incident, but the kidnappers were already gone. Spy tried to gather as much information as he could so he could reunite with Heather as soon as possible.

When he was gathering information, the kidnappers seemed to know that he's doing it, and they sent him a note.

_You shouldn't have killed Beverly and took his bitch. What happens now is your fault._

_Beverly was a good drug dealer for our gang, and now he's gone, how are we going to get our shit?_

_Track us down and both of you will be as good as dead._

With this note, he can be sure that it's the gang who kidnapped his Heather. Now, the problem is how to kill the kidnappers and save her. He heard of a sniper from the Outback, Australia who never missed his target. Spy somehow got his help and the both set off to kill the kidnappers as Spy already knew the location of the kidnap.

Sniper peered through the scope of his trusty sniper rifle, examining the situation to decide the best way to get the bullet through the kidnapper's head. He saw a woman tied against a wooden chair, blindfolded. The kidnappers were wearing masks for no reason at all. When they tortured her, Sniper decided to shoot the one closest to her. He took aim, and fired his weapon.

At the moment the kidnapper inched away from Heather, snickering, she yelped and dropped down, her head bleeding profusely. "What the hell just happened?" a kidnapper asked his companion. Sniper had missed his target and shot Heather instead.

When Spy found out about him shooting the wrong target, he had gone so devastated and attacked Sniper with all his might. It was as though he lost his life. They were both sent to the hospital afterwards.

As he was discharged, Sniper was nowhere to be seen, and had paid for their medical fees. To try and forget Heather's sweet smile was the most difficult thing to do. He was invited to be a mercenary at TF Industries, and he accepted it and shut himself out of society.

"So I guess that was the RED Sniper," I asked.

"Oui, indeed it is, ma cheri," Spy tried to hold back his tears.

"Do you need a hug, Spy?" I was concerned. _Spy may not be my father after all, but it was hard for him to tell me this story. _I gave him a hug anyway.

"Did this help you out, Zelda?" Spy asked, breaking away from the hug.

"Yes, it sure did. Thanks for telling me the story, too," I replied, giving him a smile.

"You must promise me, if a word goes out, your life will end just like that," Spy twirled his butterfly knife.

"And then respawn will just bring me back," I replied sarcastically.

"Didn't you know that respawn is turned off right after every mission?" Spy mentioned.

"Oh, that's right. I promise with my life that no word ever comes out of my mouth about the story tonight." I said.

**And that marks the end of Spy's backstory. To be honest, I don't really like Spy that much, because he's a chain-smoking person. Sorry, fans of Spy! So now you know Spy wouldn't be Zelda's father. I am so bored. Please leave reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It has been a long time since I have updated, for some reason my computer won't let me log into my account. This is the one that you readers have been waiting for so long. Enjoy!**

The days passed by and I still trying to find my father, as Spy was nearly the one. I did a lot of research and soon, the longer ceasefire arrived, which means that the mercenaries can do anything during the one-week period. Engineer is going to stay with his family and make up for his absence on Becca's birthday. Scout is going back to Boston to see his mother.

As I do not want to encounter my mother once more, I decided to stay in the base. Spy was returning to France and Sniper was going to spend time with his parents in the Outback, Australia. Heavy was at Russia, seeing his mother and sisters. That leaves Soldier, Medic, Demoman, Pyro and me.

On a particular day, Soldier and Demoman decided to go out and spend time together. Pyro was cooped up in his/her room. S/he's been like that for a few days now, but I do not want to invade his/her privacy.

"Frau Zelda, Can you please help me out on something?" Medic asked, as I was the only one left.

"Sure, what is it?" I answered.

"Could you perhaps… help me clean my lab? It is filzhy in zhere," he requested.

We headed to the lab. The desk is sprawled with paper, unorganized. The floor is clean, but the metal tray beside the operating table was messy with syringes and scalpels everywhere. There was also blood on the operating table.

I cringed a little. "Yep, this place is definitely filthy." I commented before I set off to tidy up the desk and Medic disposed of the syringes. All the papers were about the ideas for a new Medigun and all sorts of medical writings.

It took us a few hours and the room was as good as new. Everything was aligned neatly. Papers were in racks. Medical instruments were in cabinets. When I was cleaning, I spotted a black book, and I just remembered about it.

"Medic, what is this book?" I asked, curiosity surging through my body.

"Oh, it is a photo album of my life before I arrived here. You can take a look at it if you want," Medic explained.

"I hope you don't mind, then," I said before I opened the album.

There were several pictures of a young man with different people. I assume he was Medic. The people were probably his friends. It also has pictures of him graduating medical school. After that, he was with a beautiful young lady with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

She looked as though I was very close to her, again I cannot comprehend who she was. _ I don't think I knew her, but she gives me the feeling that was very warm._ I tried to get it out of my mind and flipped the page. Something hit me again before I looked at the next photo.

I turned back the page and asked Medic, "Medic, who is she?"

"Oh, this beautiful lady is named Heather. Why do you ask?" Medic looked baffled.

_There couldn't be so many Heathers around, will it? _I laughed in my mind. _But this lady looks very familiar. _I flipped the page and saw the lady whom Medic addressed as Heather holding a baby next to Medic. There seemed to be something written on the back of the photo, so I carefully removed the photo from the album to take a look at the text.

It was written in German. Since I picked up German from my mom, I am able to read it without any trouble.

_Dear Lukas,_

_You have to remember that I will always love you no matter what happens._

_You are the best man I have ever met, my hero._

_Together, we will give Zelda a happy home to live in._

_Love, Heather_

I slid the photo back to the album before Medic found out. _If it weren't Spy, and his wife wasn't my mom, then could Medic's be? _The baby's name is Zelda. His wife's name is also called Heather. _It seems to be too perfect._

"You have a nice family, Medic." I complimented, showing him the picture. He looked grave for a second, and smiled.

"Vell, Frau Zelda, I already had a divorce with her, so they are not exactly my family." He explained calmly.

_I will make sure this time. _"May I ask for Heather's full name?" I questioned.

"Her name is Heather Anna Rosenberg," Medic answered.

"And yours?"

"Apologies, Frau Zelda, but I'm afraid that we are not allowed to say our own name," Medic declined.

"Please, it's just us anyway. I swear I won't tell anyone." I tried harder.

He sighed. "My name is Lukas, Lukas Kauffmann." Medic said.

I remembered something my mom told me when I was a small child.

_My mom was tucking me into bed. "Mommy, why is Daddy always not home?" I asked, batting my eyes innocently._

_Well, he is always busy, so he cannot come home," my mother answered._

"_But I have never met him before," I complained._

"_And I just told you, he has a lot of work to do," she answered, patience slowly seeping away._

"_What is his name?" I asked, as I did not know his name back then._

"_It's Lukas." She said, "Enough questions for today. You should go to sleep, sweetheart."_

"Frau Zelda, are you alright?" Medic asked. It seemed like I was dazed for a second.

"I'm okay, I spaced out a little just now." I answered. I pieced together the new information. _His name is Lukas Kauffmann, and mine is Zelda Kauffmann (_I had never told any mercenaries of my surname). _My mother's name is Heather Anna Rosenberg, so is his wife. _It only leads to one answer.

The BLU Medic is my father.

**Don't worry, the story isn't finished. I don't know a lot about German surnames, so please bear with me. I might add another backstory on the next chapter, so stay tuned! Please rate and leave reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just decided to write one more chapter. Yep, backstory included. Enjoy!**

_It obviously couldn't be. Still, I have to find out if he is or not. "But how?"_ a voice rang in my head.

"Frau Zelda, are you sure zhat you're alright? You seem slightly pale. Perhaps I should perform an examination?" Medic looked concerned.

I snapped back into reality. "Medic, I have no time to spare. I have an important thing to tell you." I struggled to remain calm.

"Ja, vhat is it?" medic replied.

"I think that… that you might've been my father." I faltered.

"Vhat had caused you to have zhat theory?" Medic finally said after a long pause.

"My full name is Zelda Kauffmann, and yours is Lukas Kauffmann," I explained. "You might think that it might be pure coincidence, but would it be as coincidental for both my mother and your wife's name to be Heather Anna Rosenberg?" I continued.

"Mein tochter…" He whispered after my explanation.

"Father," I said. _Maybe he is, after all. _I pulled him into a hug, and he returned it automatically. After what had seemed to be hours, we finally broke away.

"Ach, ich habe dich gefunden, mein liebling." He whispered. I nodded, tears of joy flowing freely.

"Und how is Heather?" he finally asked.

"I thought I told you that she's going to get married soon," I said bitterly.

"Are you going to her wedding?" he cringed as he asked.

"Nope, don't think so," was the answer.

"Why won't you want to go? You should accept him as your father since I never vas responsible in taking care of you," he said sadly. "Und you should go back home and enjoy zhe feeling of family."

"What are you, out of your mind? I have just met my father seconds ago, and now you want me to leave you. It's not your fault that you never got the chance to take care of me," I scoffed.

He stared at me, unable to think of anything to say. "Anyway, how did you meet my mom?" I changed the subject.

"Vell, it is a long story…" Medic began.

Lukas had to work as a paramedic during the war, even though he's just seventeen. He had always loved to heal victims, but seeing them being hurt for no reason at all isn't tolerable. He'd rescue the victims with his comrades and bring them to the tents for treatment. This went on for days. Years, even.

A few years later, the war finally slowed a little. Nevertheless, he and his comrades had a busy day. On that particular day, they brought in a young lady about the same age as Lukas. She was heavily injured that there was nearly no life signs in her.

Luckily, she survived the operation and was on her way to a full recovery. Lukas always tried to find free time to take care of that particular girl. Her beautiful blonde hair and pale skin attracts him to her.

A few weeks later, when Lukas was sitting by her bedside, her eyes finally opened. Lukas stared into her gorgeous sapphire eyes in awe. "Where am I?" she asked him in German. "Oh, you are in the general hospital. You suffered lethal injuries a few weeks ago and luckily, you survived." He explained.

"Thank you so much for saving me. May I ask for your name?" the beautiful girl asked. "Um… My name is Lukas Kauffmann, nice to meet you," Lukas said silently.

"My name is Heather Anna Rosenberg, and nice to meet you too, Lukas," He blushed a little at the mention of his name.

They talked about a lot of things during Heather's stay in the hospital. Finally, the war is over, and she is healthy enough to be discharged by the hospital. "Thank you again, Lukas, for being such a helpful and good friend during my stay," Heather thanked.

"It's nothing, really. If you have any more problems, don't hesitate to tell me." Lukas said.

"But… I have nowhere to go, my family was killed by a group of terrorists before I was admitted into the hospital." She began to sob.

"It's alright if you want to… um… stay with me at my house." Lukas invited.

"That's great!" Heather smiled.

The days passed by, and they gradually fell in love. They dated for a year and a half, and got married. Lukas has a clinic open to support his new family. And when he got his job done, Heather would be waiting for him with dinner spread on the dining table. That was the best time of Lukas and Heather's life.

**So how was it? Oh, and the German sentence 'Ach, ich habe dich gefunden' translates into 'Alas, I have found you'. Sorry if I got it wrong though. (To German readers: Don't hesitate to correct me, as I'm not German) Still, stay tuned for more! Please rate and review.**


End file.
